Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Periwinkle's Magical Birthday!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 15th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to alexanderbex for requesting the story idea and fazbearfan99 for both the plot and dialogue assistance! I hope you enjoy reading! :D**

**Premise:** It's Periwinkle's birthday today, and everyone's busy getting ready for the party! There's also a special friend who's been invited, but who? Luckily, Blue knows, so we play Blue's Clues to figure it out! As we play, we learn how we celebrate everyone's birthdays!

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot inside Blue's Room where there is a staircase that has a stair carpet runner_ _and some handrails that have banisters and spindles with pawprint-shaped newels on some newel posts on top leading up to the nursery area that's filled with various objects are everywhere: A stuffed dinosaur that resembles Blue's dinosaur playroom friend, Roar E. Saurus (or Roary), reading a nursery rhyme book about "Hey Diddle Diddle," next to one of the staircase railings on the left side, a bookshelf on the left side, and two window seats with two cabinet doors at the bottom in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is. On top of the window seats in the center are several throw-pillows. And on the bookshelf on the left is a flowerpot with a flower on top, and a book with a picture of a duck on the left side. Inside the bookshelf on the left are several types of children's books, and in front of the two window seats in the center are several more types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" in the front. Above the nursery area is the window with drapes and a half-round transom. The camera zooms in slowly in front of the book that says "Blue's Clues" as Blue, in her puppet form, pops out from behind one of the staircase railings on the right side and gestures the viewers to come over here.]_

**Joe:**

_Come on in!_

_What did you say?_

**Viewers: ** _A clue, a clue!_

**Joe:**

_You see a clue?_

_[Blue grabs the "Blue's Clues" book from the center.]_

**Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

_[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up; behind her is another bookshelf with another several more types of children's books.]_

**Joe:**

_Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

_[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right. Moona floats into view near Blue as she waves her wand down low; the screen flashes white! When it clears, Blue's now shown in her animated form as Moona floats o.c. right.]_

**Joe:**

_Do you want to play..._

_[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange squared shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta.]_

**All:**

_Blue's Clues?_

_[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

**Joe:**

_So count to three!_

**Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

_[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

_One, two, three!_

_[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

**Joe:**

_And clap your hands!_

**Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

_[doing so]_

_Clap your hands!_

_[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them—Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]_

**Joe:**

_Learn something new!_

**All:**

_Something new!_

_Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

_[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]_

**Mailbox:** Right this way!

_[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding a blue title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is yellow with a picture of Periwinkle wearing a purple birthday hat_ _and some blue words labeled "Periwinkle's Magical Birthday!"]_

**All:**

_It's another Blue's Clues day!_

**Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Periwinkle's Magical Birthday!"

**All:**

_It's another Blue's Clues day!_

_[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
**Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms up in front of the house. Joe, in his red squared shirt, comes into view.]  
_**Joe:** Hi! I'm so glad you're here!  
**Orange Kitten:** _[from o.c.]_ This is gonna be great!  
**Green Puppy:** _[from o.c.; barks "I know, right?"]_  
**Magenta:** _[from o.c.; barks "Excellent!"]_  
**Purple Kangaroo:** _[from o.c.]_ Yeah!  
**Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ It sounds like it's coming from Periwinkle's house. _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Let's go see for ourselves. _[heads o.c. left]_  
_[Cut to the left side of the frontyard where Joe starts walking across to the right as the camera follows him along the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "The Baby's Here!" as Joe continues walking; the left side of the frontyard features Periwinkle's white picket fence that has balloons and streamers tied to it; some are even around the flowers.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ I wonder what's going on over at Periwinkle's.  
_[The music ends when Joe reaches Periwinkle's house where one of Blue's friends, Magenta, Green Puppy, Purple Kangaroo, and Orange Kitten, are huddling together—they appear to be discussing something very important for some reason...]_  
**Purple Kangaroo:** We've got to get ready for him.  
**Orange Kitten:** _[nods in agreement]_ Yeah, we do.  
**Magenta & Green Puppy:** _[nod in agreement; bark "Right! / We do!"]_  
**Joe:** Oh! _[turns back to the viewers; indicates one of Blue's friends]_ It's one of Blue's friends! _[waves to Blue's friends]_ Hi!  
**All:** Hi, Joe! / Hey, Joe!  
**Joe:** _[chuckles]_ What are you guys up to?  
_[During the next line, Purple Kangaroo hops forward as we cut to a close-up of him and the rest of Blue's friends.]  
_**Purple Kangaroo:** Well, Joe. Today is Periwinkle's birthday!  
_[On the end of this line, we pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers with a surprised expression—today everyone's celebrating Periwinkle's birthday; a triumphant fanfare can be heard playing!]  
_**Joe:** _[surprised]_ It's Periwinkle's birthday today?! _[turns back to the rest of Blue's friends]_  
_[Cut back to the close-up of the rest of Blue's friends as they all clamored in agreement.]  
_**Orange Kitten:** _[nods in agreement]_ Uh-huh! And we're gonna bring lots of great things for the party like balloons, streamers...  
**Green Puppy:** _[pulls out a red noise-maker and a green goodie bag; barks "...noise-makers, goodies bags..."]  
_**Magenta:** _[pulls out a magenta-striped present with a big yellow bow on top and a plate of chocolate chip cookies; barks "...presents, and food!"]_  
**Purple Kangaroo:** It's sure to be a party he'll never forget!  
_[Pull back as Joe nods in response.]  
_**Joe:** I'll bet it will! _[chuckles; gasps]_ Hey! _[indicates himself and the viewers]_ Could we help out with getting everything ready for Periwinkle's party?  
**Purple Kangaroo:** Yes!  
**Orange Kitten:** Sure!  
**Green Puppy:** _[barks "Of course!"]_  
**Magenta:** _[barks "Why not?"]_  
**Joe:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Alright! _[chuckles]_  
_[On the end of this line, Blue hops into view.]_  
**Blue:** _[to everyone; barks "Hi, guys!"]  
_**Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Oh, hey, Blue!  
**Blue's Friends:** Hi, Blue!  
**Joe:** Guess what today is?  
**Blue:** _[barks "What's today?"]_  
**Joe and Blue's Friends:** Today is Periwinkle's birthday!  
_[On the end of this line, the triumphant fanfare can be heard playing again!]  
_**Blue:** _[hops in surprise; barks "Really?!"]_  
_[Everyone clamored in agreement.]_  
**Joe:** _[nods in agreement]_ Yeah! Aren't you excited, Blue?  
**Blue:** _[nods in response; barks "Yup! And I've also invited a special friend of his to the party!"]_  
**Joe:** Really? You invited one of his friends?  
**Blue:** _[barks "I sure did!"]_  
**Orange Kitten:** That's great, Blue!  
**Purple Kangaroo:** Yeah! Who did you invite, Blue?  
**Joe:** Yeah, Blue. Who did you invite?  
_[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen—meaning it's time to play another game of Blue's Clues; a cymbal roll sound is heard!]  
_**Joe:** _[runs up to the pawprint]_ Wow, that's a great idea! We'll play... _[opens and closes his hands for the signature move]_ ...Blue's Clues to figure out who Blue invited to Periwinkle's birthday party! I love playing Blue's Clues!  
_[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms; during the first verse of the song, Joe opens and closes his hands when he sings "Blue's Clues!"]  
_**Joe:**  
_We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
_'Cause it's a really great game!_  
_Yeah!_  
_[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_**Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! _[pulls out a purple noise-maker]  
[On the end of this line, Joe then blows his noise-maker as the pawprint turned into confetti!]_  
**Joe:** _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Joe:** Notebook! Right! _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Let's go get it! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer as Joe comes and kneels down into view; the telephone that's usually on top of Sidetable is replaced with a tape player.]  
_**Sidetable Drawer:** Hi, Joe!  
**Joe:** Hey, Sidetable! _[notices the tape player]_ Whoa, what's with that tape player?  
**Sidetable Drawer:** Well, since it's Periwinkle's birthday today, I thought it would be nice to bring a tape player at the party so we can play some music!  
**Joe:** Wow, that's a neat idea, Sidetable!  
**Sidetable Drawer:** Thanks, Joe! _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook!  
_[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
**Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
**Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ So...  
_[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe begins to run o.c. right. Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, and the picture frame that has a purple background drawing of Periwinkle wearing a lavender birthday hat, in the right; Sidetable's now in her inanimate form. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe says/sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he says "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

**Joe: **To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find... _[holds up three fingers]_ ...three...  
_[During the next line, Blue shows her pawprint.]_

**Viewers:** Pawprints!

**Joe: **Pawprints! _[holds up each finger at a time]_ One, two, three! And those are our...

**Viewers:** Clues!

**Joe: **Our clues?

**Viewers:** Our clues!

**Joe: **Then we put them in our...  
**Viewers:** Notebook! _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

**Joe:**

_'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_You know what to do!_

_Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

**Joe:**

_And think, think, think!_

_[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:**

_'Cause when we use our minds._

_And take a step at a time._

_We can do anything..._

_[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

_**Blue:**_

_Ba-bow! _

**Joe:** _[pops up] _ _That we wanna do!_  
_[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_

**Joe:** Are you ready to play Blue's Clues so we can figure out who Blue invited to Periwinkle's birthday party? _[the viewers responded]_ You are? _[gives the viewers two thumbs-up]_ Terrific!  
**Purple Kangaroo:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, Magenta. You ready?  
**Magenta:** _[from o.c.; barks "As ready as I'll ever be with this, Purple Kangaroo. I think it might be light this time. Or, it might just wind up being heavy, like the others; you never know."]_  
**Purple Kangaroo:** _[from o.c.]_ Right! Okay, let's go!  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; points o.c. center]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. center]  
[Cut to Periwinkle's house where Magenta and Purple Kangaroo are struggling with a box of party decorations with some balloons and streamers on top of it at as Joe comes into view.]  
_**Joe:** Oh! _[waves to Purple Kangaroo]_ Hey, Purple! _[waves to Magenta]_ Hey, Magenta! What's going on?  
**Purple Kangaroo:** _[waves to Joe]_ Hi, Joe!  
**Magenta:** _[barks "Hi, Joe!"]_  
**Purple Kangaroo:** We were just taking this box of decorations to the table.  
**Joe:** Oh, do you need any help?  
**Purple Kangaroo:** No thanks.  
**Magenta:** _[barks "Yeah, we've got this covered."]  
_**Joe:** Oh, alright.  
_[On the end of this line, Magenta and Purple Kangaroo then lifted the box of decorations with their legs.]  
_**Purple Kangaroo:** Bye, Joe!  
_[On the end of this line, Magenta and Purple Kangaroo both headed o.c. left, leaving behind a cardboard diorama of a city containing a pawprint; Joe's oblivious as he just waves goodbye to them.]  
_**Joe:** Bye!  
**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
**Joe:** Huh? _[notices the diorama of the city containing the pawprint; oblivious]_ Oh! _[turns back to the viewers; indicates the diorama of the city containing the pawprint]_ Looks like they've left something behind! _[calling]_ **Magenta!** **Purple!**  
**Viewers:** No, Joe; it's a clue!  
**Joe:** Oh, it's a clue?  
_[Joe then glances back at the diorama of the city where he finally notices the pawprint on said diorama of said city; a drum roll sound is heard!]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Oh! _[heads on over to the diorama of the city]_

_[Cut to a medium shot where Joe kneels down as he looks at the diorama of the city with the pawprint on it.]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You found our first clue! _[glances back at the diorama of the city]_ And it's a diorama of the city! _[turns back to the viewers]_ So, the city must be our first clue! Guess we'll have to put it down in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook] _Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Alright, let's draw the city! _[looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where the music (a tuba can be heard tooting rhythmically) begins to start playing as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: The City.]_

_[First, some curved lines with little dashed lines inside are drawn to make the road, followed by some rectangles on top for the buildings, and then some little squares inside each building for the windows; the city drawing becomes magically animated—it gains a face at the bottom.]  
_**City:** Hiya!  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm the city!_  
_[music stops; speaking]  
_Who do you think is coming over to Periwinkle's birthday party with...  
_[singing; music resumes]  
_ _Me, the city?_ _  
[Long pause.]  
_**Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Peri-pocus-hocus-crocus!  
_[Cut to a close-up of Joe holding his notebook as he turns o.c. left.]  
_**Joe: **_[turns back to the viewers]_ That sounds like Periwinkle! _[closes his notebook and puts the crayon in the spiral; gestures the viewers to follow him] _Come on. _[heads o.c. left]_  
_[Cut to the front of Periwinkle's garage where Blue and Periwinkle are at as Joe comes into view.]  
_**Periwinkle:** _[waves to Joe]_ Hi, Joe!  
**Joe:** Oh. _[waves to Periwinkle]_ Hey, Periwinkle! What'cha doin'?  
**Periwinkle:** I just taught Blue a new trick! Wanna see?  
**Joe:** Sure!  
**Periwinkle:** Peri-perfect!  
_[On the end of this line, Periwinkle hops o.c. right; a second later, he comes back holding a blanket over his palm.]_  
**Periwinkle:** _[clears throat]_ Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls!  
_[During the next line, we cut to a close-up of Periwinkle as he prepares to perform one of his "magic tricks."]  
_**Periwinkle:** When I, the Amazing Periwinkle, say the magic words, I will make something appear from the palm of my hand under this blanket!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** What do you think is going to appear after Periwinkle says the magic words?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** _[intrigued]_ Hmm, interesting; let's see. _[turns back to Periwinkle along with Blue]  
[During the next line, we cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he pulls out his magic wand.]_  
**Periwinkle:** _[waves his magic wand]_ Peri-presto!  
_[On the end of this line, he puts his wand down and removes the blanket from his palm to reveal a red stuffed bird.]_  
**Periwinkle:** Ta-da! It's a bird!  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Whoa!  
**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Whoa!"]_  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Joe:** _[amazed; points to the red stuffed bird]_ Look, Periwinkle made a bird appear under the blanket! How cool is that! _[turns back to Periwinkle along with Blue]  
[Cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he puts the bird away o.c. left]_  
**Periwinkle:** And now, I'm gonna make something else appear! Would you all like to see?  
_[Pull back as Joe and Blue look at each other for before turning back to Periwinkle.]_  
**Joe:** Sure, we love to see another trick!  
**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "Do another trick!"]_  
**Periwinkle:** Alright!  
_[During the next line, we cut to a close-up of Periwinkle as he puts the blanket back over his palm and picks up his wand again.]  
_**Periwinkle:** And now, for my next trick, I'm gonna make something else appear under this blanket! _[shakes his head]_ It's not a bird like last time.  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** So, if Periwinkle already made a bird appear last time, what else do you think will appear under that blanket?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** _[nods in response]_ Ooh, could be; good prediction. _[turns back to Periwinkle along with Blue]_  
_[During the next line, we cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he begins waving his magic wand again.]  
_**Periwinkle:** Peri-presto!  
_[On the end of this line, he puts his wand down again and removes the blanket from his palm again to reveal Blue's ball.]  
_**Periwinkle:** Look, it's a ball!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** _[amazed; points to Blue's ball]_ Periwinkle made Blue's favorite ball appear!  
**Blue:** _[amazed; barks "My ball!"]_  
**Joe:** Astounding! _[turns back to Periwinkle along with Blue]  
[Cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he puts the ball away o.c. right]  
_**Periwinkle:** Now, are you all ready for my final trick?  
_[Pull back as Blue and Joe nod in response.]  
_**Joe:** Sure!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Of course!"]_  
**Periwinkle:** Okay!  
_[During the next line, we cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he puts the blanket back over his palm again and picks up his wand once again.]  
_**Periwinkle:** For this last trick, I will make something else appear under this blanket! _[shakes his head]_ It's not a bird or a ball this time!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** Well, what else do you think will appear under that blanket _this_ time?  
**Blue:** Bow?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** _[nods in response]_ Huh. Well, let's see. _[turns back to Periwinkle along with Blue]_  
_[During the next line, we cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he begins waving his magic wand once again.]  
_**Periwinkle:** Peri-presto!  
_[On the end of this line, he puts his wand down once again and removes the blanket from his palm once again to reveal a green car.]  
_**Periwinkle:** Behold, a car!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** _[amazed; points to the green car]_ Periwinkle made a car appear! I love cars! _[mimes driving a car as he makes motor sounds; pretends to honk a car horn]_ Beep, beep!  
**Blue:** _[pretends to honk a car horn; barks "Beep, beep!"]_  
**Joe:** Let's hear it for Periwinkle!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Periwinkle!"]  
[During the next line, we cut back to a close-up of Periwinkle as he puts the car away o.c. right and takes his bows.]  
_**Periwinkle:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! And for one last time, Peri-pocus-hocus-gotta go-cus!  
_[Pull back as Periwinkle quickly hops away o.c. left.]_  
**Joe:** _[waves to Periwinkle]_ Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Wow, wasn't that a wonderful performance?  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "It sure was!"]_  
_[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right.]  
_**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to near Periwinkle's stairs where the bird, Blue's ball, and the car from earlier are at_ _as Joe comes into view. The bird is now containing a pawprint; Joe's oblivious as he simply passes by.]_  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Joe:** _[comes back into view]_ You liked Periwinkle's performance, too?  
**Viewers:** No, a clue!  
**Joe:** Oh, a clue! Why didn't you say so? Where is it?  
**Viewers:** On the bird!  
**Joe:** _[points to the bird behind him]_ On the bird?  
_[Joe then turns himself around to see the pawprint on the bird by the stairs; a drum roll sound is heard!]  
_**Joe:** Oh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ There's a clue on that bird from one of Periwinkle's tricks! So, that makes it our second clue! You know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, a bird! _[flips through one page as he looks at his notebook]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where the music (a tuba can be heard tooting rhythmically) begins to start playing again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: A Bird.]  
[First, a teardrop shape is drawn to make the bird's wing, followed by another tear shape to make the bird's body, then some lines for the bird's legs and feet, then a triangle with a line for the bird's beak, and then two dots for the bird's eyes; the bird drawing becomes magically animated—the bird's now colored white.]  
_**Bird:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again]  
_ _I'm a bird!_  
_[speaking]  
_I'm the second clue!  
_[During the next line, the city drawing reappears from above the bird drawing's left side.]  
_**City:** Hi, second clue! I'm a clue too!  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm the city!_  
**Bird:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm a bird!_  
_[music stops; turns to the viewers]  
_So, who do you think is coming over to Periwinkle's birthday party with us?  
**City:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Yeah, who do _you_ think?  
_[Long pause.]_

**Chorus:**

_Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!  
[Cut to a medium shot of Joe holding his notebook as he turns o.c. right.]  
_**Joe:** The mail's here! _[closes his notebook]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

_[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a purple background drawing of Periwinkle (still wearing the birthday hat) blowing out candles on a pink birthday cake. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begin to start dancing.]_  
**Joe:**  
_Here's the mail, it never fails!_

_It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

_When it comes I wanna wail..._

_MAIL!_  
_[The music ends with Mailbox, wearing a red birthday hat, extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of them.]  
_**Joe:** Hi, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** Hiya, Joe! _[extends a little closer to Joe]_ Hey, Joe?

**Joe:** Yes?  
**Mailbox:** Do you think Periwinkle likes jokes, especially mine?  
**Joe:** Well, of course he does, Mailbox! Why do you ask?  
**Mailbox:** Well, since it's his birthday today, I plan to tell a lot of jokes at his party!  
**Joe:** Really?  
**Mailbox:** _[nods in agreement]_ Yep!  
**Joe:** That's great, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** Thanks, Joe! Here's your letter! _[opens his lid]_  
**Joe:** Ah!  
_[Joe then reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is light green with a picture of a party hat on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a yellow flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_**Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** You're welcome! See ya at the party! _[extends away o.c.]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
_[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_**Joe:  
** _We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_I wonder who it's from._  
_[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal a boy wearing a red-and-yellow striped party hat sitting down at a table—it must be his birthday today!]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's a letter from our friends! _[glances back at the letter]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the birthday boy as the music starts playing "What I Want For My Birthday!"]_

**Birthday Boy #1:**

_[voice-over]_

_What I want for my birthday._

_Is to make a wish!_

_[On the end of this second verse, the birthday boy's mother then sets a green birthday cake in the middle of the table as he begins to take a deep breath.]_

**Birthday Boy #1:**

_[voice-over]_

_My first wish I'll make._

_Is a nice pet fish!_

_[On the end of this second verse, we cut to a close-up of the candles as the fire disappears, implying that the birthday boy has blown them out. Cut to a girl wearing a pink party hat with light pink swirls and a yellow blindfold as she begins to wave a bat around for some reason—it also must be her birthday today!]_

**Birthday Girl #1:**

_[voice-over]_

_What I want for my birthday._

_Is to win some candy!_

_[On the end of this second verse, we cut to a close-up of the piñata getting whacked multiple times by the birthday girl.]_

**Birthday Girl #1:**

_[voice-over]_

_Knocking down this piñata._

_Will come in handy!_

_[On the end of this second verse, the piñata_ _finally cracks open, pouring candy all over the ground as the birthday girl and everyone else tries to grab some.]_

**Birthday Boy #1 and Girl #1:**

_[voice-overs]_

_'Cause it's my birthday!_

_[Cut back with the birthday boy enjoying his piece of cake as his mother serves some to the rest of the guests.]_

**Birthday Boy #1 and Girl #1:**

_[voice-overs]_

_Yeah, it's my birthday!_

_[On the end of this verse, we cut to another girl wearing a dark blue party hat with purple squiggly stripes running towards something o.c. center for some reason—she too must be the birthday girl!]_

**Birthday Girl #2:**

_[voice-over]_

_What I want for my birthday._

_Is a puppet show!_

_[On the end of this second verse, we cut to a close-up of two hand puppets re-enacting a scene in a homemade puppet stage.]_

**Birthday Girl #2:**

_[voice-over]_

_With the funniest puppets._

_They're the best as we know!_

_[On the end of this second verse, the camera zooms out of the stage to show all the children applauding for their performance. Cut to another boy wearing a green party hat with orange stars sitting down on the floor some reason—he too must be the birthday boy!]_

**Birthday Boy #2:**

_[voice-over]_

_What I want for my birthday._

_Is to see a clown!_

_[On the end of this second verse, we cut to a birthday clown making balloon animals for each and everyone of the guests.]_

**Birthday Boy #2:**

_[voice-over]_

_I'll be able to laugh._

_Until I fall down!_

_[On the end of this second verse, the birthday clown that makes a special orange giraffe balloon animal just for the second birthday boy, much to his joy!]_

**Birthday Boys and Girls:**

_[voice-overs]_

_'Cause it's my birthday!_

_[Cut back with the second birthday girl as she continues watching the puppet show along with the other guests.]_

**Birthday Boys and Girls:**

_[voice-overs]_

_Yeah, it's my birthday!_

_[Cut to a 2x2 split-screen where one of the birthday kids are in each panel; in the top-left panel is the first birthday boy, in the top-right panel is the first birthday girl, in the bottom-left panel is the second birthday girl, and in the bottom-right panel is the second birthday boy.]_

**Birthday Boys and Girls:**

_[voice-overs]_

_And that's what I wanna do... on my birthday!_

_[The music ends with each birthday kid waving goodbye to Joe after the last verse. Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]  
_**Joe:** Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow! So many of our friends are celebrating their birthdays! _[now curious]_ I wonder how we're gonna celebrate Periwinkle's.  
**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Joe!"]_  
**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Ooh! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and heads o.c. left]  
[Cut to the other side of the living room where Blue's by the computer desk at as Joe comes into view; this side of the living room only features the pink lamp stand on the right. On the computer screen is a white background picture of a black top hat with a purple stripe.]_  
**Joe:** _[indicates the computer; turns back to the viewers]_ It's a magical game; how cool is that?  
**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "Very cool!"]_  
_[Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the magical game inside the computer.]_  
**Joe:** _[points to the computer; turns back to the viewers]_ Blue just skidooed... into the magical game; I'll bet whoever's in there can help us figure out how we should celebrate Periwinkle's birthday. Come on!  
_[Joe then heads over by the computer desk as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_  
**Joe:**  
_Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
_[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the computer. Cut to Joe skidooing out of a upside down top hat and into a field where there are magic tricks going on.]  
_**Joe:** _[amazed]_ Wow! What is this place?  
**Blue:** _[hops into view; barks "I don't know..."]  
_**?:** _[from o.c.]_ Allow me to explain!  
_[During the next line, the top hat that Joe skidooed out of earlier begins to start shaking.]  
_**Joe:** _[confused]_ Who said that?  
**Blue:** _[confused]_ Bow?  
_[On the end of this line, a white rabbit's head pops out of said top hat, much to Joe and Blue's surprise.]  
_**Rabbit:** This is Magical City, a place where magic tricks can happen at the wave of a wand! Isn't that grand?  
**Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Magical City?  
**Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Magical City?"]_  
**Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah! Magical City! Where magic tricks can occur! Right! _[indicates himself]_ My name is Joe. _[indicates Blue]_ This is Blue. _[indicates the viewers]_ And this is our friend.  
**Rabbit:** Nice to meet you, Joe! My name is Presto. Presto the Rabbit.  
**Joe:** Hi, Presto!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Hi, Presto!"]  
[Suddenly, Presto bursts into a cloud of smoke! When it clears, the top hat he was in is gone, and he has a purple tuxedo shirt and a red bow tie.]_  
**Presto:** _[pulls out the top hat from behind himself]_ So, what can I do for you, young travelers? _[starts spinning his top hat around in circles]  
[On the end of this line, Presto flings his top hat up where it lands on his head.]  
_**Joe:** Well, Presto. You see, today is our friend, Periwinkle's birthday, and we were wondering how people celebrate other people's birthdays.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Will you help us?"]  
_**Presto:** _[surprised]_ A birthday? Well, you folks are just in luck. _[gestures them to follow him]_ This way! _[hops o.c. right]_  
_[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers; points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the other side of the field where there's a table with several cards as Joe, Presto, and Blue, all come into view.]_  
**Joe:** _[notices the table with several cards]_ Ooh! What's this?  
**Blue:** _[notices the table with several cards; barks "Yeah?"]  
_**Presto:** Well, this is one of my favorite magic tricks: you have to pick a card to see if it's yours.  
**Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, we know this game!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "We sure do!"]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's the "Pick a Card" game!  
**Presto:** _[nods]_ That's right!  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Hey, you wanna play this game? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay, great!  
**Presto:** _[preparing the cards]_ Are you all ready?  
**Joe:** Ready as we'll ever be.  
**Presto:** Good! Let's get started.  
_[On the end of this line, we cut to a close-up of the cards on the table.]_  
**Presto:** _[from o.c.]_ Pick a card, any card!  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Which card do you think we should pink?  
**Blue:** _[from o.c.]_ Bow?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ You think we should pick that one? Let's see.  
_[Blue reaches for the middle card and grabs it as we pull back.]  
_**Presto:** Now take a look at the card you've picked, but don't tell or show me what it is!  
**Joe:** Okay.  
_[On the end of this line, Blue turns the card around—she had picked the Ace of Swirls card.]_  
**Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Ooh...  
**Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Ooh...]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You wanna see the card? _[the viewers responded]_ Here, take a look!  
_[On the end of this line, Blue turns the card to the camera so the viewers can see it.]_  
**Joe:** Do you see it? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[turns back to Presto]_ Okay! We picked a card, and we're the only ones who know what that card looks like.  
**Presto:** Splendid! _[covers his eyes with his ears]_ Now, please put the card back.  
**Joe:** Okay.  
**Blue:** _[places the card back on the table; barks "Here you go."]  
_**Presto:** Good. Now I'm going to pick a card from the table, and you have to see if it's the one you picked.  
**Joe:** _[gives Presto a thumbs-up]_ Got it! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready? Here we go!  
_[On the end of this line, we cut back to a close-up of the cards on the table as Presto grabs all of the cards.]  
_**Presto:** _[from o.c.]_ Is...  
_[During the next line, we pull back where Presto pulls out an Ace of Swirls card.]  
_**Presto:** ...this your card?  
**Joe:** That is our card! _[turns back to the viewers; points to the Ace of Swirls card]_ It's our card!  
**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "Our card!"]  
_**Presto:** Magnificent! Now... _[gestures them to follow him again]_ ...follow me! _[hops o.c. right]_  
**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right along with Blue]  
[Cut to another side of the field as Joe, Presto and Blue come into view; this side features another table with three green cups and a ball on top.]_  
**Joe:** _[notices the table with the cups and the ball]_ What kind of game is this?  
**Blue:** _[notices the table with the cups and the ball; barks "Yeah?"]  
_**Presto:** I will hide this ball- _[indicates the ball]_ -under one of these cups- _[indicates the cups]_ -and after I shuffle them, you'll have to figure out which one it's under.  
**Joe:** Ooh, okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You'll help, right? _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Great! _[turns back to Presto]_ Okay, we're ready!  
**Presto:** Okay!  
**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "Oh, boy!"]  
[On the end of this line, we cut to a close-up of the cups as Presto picks up the middle cup and places the ball underneath it. Then he places it over the ball and shuffles the cups around a few times.]  
_**Presto:** _[from o.c.]_ Now guess which cup the ball is under.  
**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Which cup has the ball?  
**Blue:** _[from o.c.]_ Bow?  
_[The viewers respond to this question.]  
_**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ You think it's that one? Let's see.  
_[Presto grabs the right cup and picks it up, revealing the ball inside.]  
_**Presto:** _[from o.c.]_ Ta-daa!  
_[Pull back as Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** You found it! _[chuckles]_ Right where it was! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Good eye!  
**Presto:** _[nods]_ Marvelous work!  
**Joe:** _[impressed]_ That was amazing, Presto! _[indicates the viewers and himself]_ I think we get it now: we should celebrate Periwinkle's birthday by performing a magic show!

**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "A magic show!"]_  
**Joe:** Would you like to perform for our neighbor's party?  
**Presto:** I would love to!  
**Joe:** Great! See you there!  
**Blue:** _[barks "See ya!"]_  
**Presto:** Bye!  
_[On the end of this line, Presto disappears in a puff of smoke. During the next line, Blue hops o.c. left.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Hey, we'd better find that last clue so we can figure out who Blue invited to the party! Come on! _[heads o.c. left]  
[Cut to a slow pan through a bunch of various gigantic objects as Joe strolls into view; one of the gigantic objects so far consists of an orange book and a red shoe.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Now that we know how to celebrate Periwinkle's birthday, I'm sure this party will go as planned.  
_[The camera stops when Joe reaches a gigantic color palette with several colors; one of them (purple) containing a pawprint on it; Joe's oblivious as he only takes notice of said gigantic color palette and not the pawprint on the color purple.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Wow! Look at how big that color palette is!  
**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
**Joe:** _[oblivious]_ I betcha' need a really big paintbrush to paint with those colors. _[mimes holding a giant paintbrush]_  
**Viewers:** It's a clue!  
**Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, a clue! _[points in front of him]_ Is it in front of me... _[points behind him]_ ...or behind me?  
**Viewers:** Behind you!  
**Joe:** _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Behind me.  
_[Joe then turns himself around where he sees the pawprint on the color purple; a drum roll sound is heard. During the next line, Joe quickly runs over to the color palette.]  
_**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Imagine that! _[points to the pawprint on the color purple]_ There's a clue right there on that color... _[glances at the color purple; turns back to the viewers]_ ...purple! _[runs up to the viewers]_ I guess the color purple must be our third clue. Well, you know what to do now? We need our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay. _[flips through a couple of pages]_ So, to draw the color purple... _[puts down his crayon]_ ...we can use... _[pulls out his purple crayon]_ ...this purple crayon! _[looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where the music (a tuba can be heard tooting rhythmically) begins to start playing once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: The Color Purple.]  
[Some purple scribbles are colored in; the color purple strokes becomes magically animated—it also gains a face.]  
_**The Color Purple:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically once again]  
_ _I'm purple!_  
_[During the next line, the city drawing and the bird drawing reappear again from above the color purple strokes.]  
_**City:** Hi, Purple!  
**Bird:** We're also clues!  
**City:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm the city!_  
**Bird:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm a bird!_  
**The Color Purple:**  
_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically once again]  
_ _And I'm purple!_  
_[music stops]  
_**All: **_[turns to the viewers; speaking] _Now that we're three, what will we be?  
_[After a long pause, we cut back to Joe holding his notebook; the pawprint that was originally on the color purple disappears.]  
_**Joe:** There. _[closes his notebook]_ That's our third clue. _[puts the crayon in the spiral; realizes]_ Hey, we have all three clues to help us figure out who Blue invited to Periwinkle's birthday! We're ready to sit in our...  
_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_**Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
**Joe:** Thinking Chair! Right! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. center]  
[Cut to the other side of the field where there's a giant card that has a picture of the living room as Joe comes into view; he gets himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing before skidooing into the card with the picture of the living room. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the living room from the computer as he gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. right. Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_**Joe:** Alright! Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[pulls out his notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_ ...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, we need to figure out who Blue had invited to Periwinkle's birthday, and our clues are: the city...  
_[The camera turns up quickly where the city drawing now rises above the left side as it puts Joe o.c.]  
_**City:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically]  
_ _I'm the city!_  
_[The bird drawing now rises above the top of the center.]  
_**Bird:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm a bird!_  
_[The color purple strokes now rises above the right side.]  
_**The Color Purple:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically once again]  
_ _And I'm purple!_  
_[music stops; speaking]  
_So, who do you think Blue invited to Periwinkle's birthday?  
**City:** I know! Maybe it's someone that lives...  
_[During the next line, as the city drawing sings, it hops between the bird drawing and the color purple strokes.]  
_**City:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically]  
_ _In the city!_  
_[On the end of this line, the city drawing's disappear.]_  
**Bird:** And maybe that someone...  
_[During the next line, as the bird drawing sings, it hops on top of the city drawing.]_  
**Bird:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically again]  
_ _Is a bird!_  
**The Color Purple:** That is...  
_[During the next line, as the color purple strokes sing, it places itself inside the bird drawing.]  
_**The Color Purple:  
**_[singing; a person can be heard beatboxing rhythmically once again]  
_ _Me, purple!_  
_[music stops]  
_**Bird:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ Who would that special someone be?  
_[Long pause, a pair of red shoes drawings appear over the bird's feet—it is now Plum's self-portrait drawing.]  
_**Viewers:** Plum!  
_[The music starts playing "Soy Plum!" as Plum's self-portrait drawing begins to start dancing.]_  
**Plum (Self-Portrait Drawing):**  
_[singing; waving]_  
_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Soy Plum, that's me!_  
_Visiting a friend of mine! Sí! Sí!_ _  
[indicates himself and the viewers]  
Soy tu amiga, y tú eres mi amiga._  
_Eso significa que, todos somos mejores amigos!_ _  
[The music ends as the camera turns down slightly where Plum's self-portrait drawing and the city drawing are now placed above Joe's left side as it puts him back into view.]  
_**Joe:** Plum? _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah, Plum! Blue invited Periwinkle's friend from the city! _[the city drawing enlarges before reducing]_ Because Plum is a bird... _[Plum's self-portrait drawing nods in agreement]_ ...and is color purple! _[the color purple strokes rises out of Plum's self-portrait drawing]_ Hey, what a coincidence it is for Periwinkle to have told me about him once. We just figured out Blue's Clues!  
_[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

**Joe:**

_We sat on down._

_Figured it out._

_[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

**Joe:**

_What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

_We're really smart!_

_[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly.]_  
**Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue]_ Come on! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and heads o.c. center along with Blue]_

_[Cut to Periwinkle's backyard where everyone else's wearing party hats as Joe and Blue come into view; Periwinkle's backyard features several tables with lots of balloons and streamers set up.]  
_**Joe:**_[calling]_Hey, everybody!_  
_**All (except Joe and Blue):**Hey there, Joe! / So glad you can make it! / Oh, hi!_  
_**Joe:**_[calling]_Periwinkle's coming!_  
_**Blue:**_[calling; barks "Periwinkle's coming!"]  
_**All (except Joe and Blue):**He is?! / When?_  
_**Joe:**_[calling]_Yes! Now listen up, everyone: when Periwinkle comes to the backyard, everybody needs to jump out and yell "Surprise!"_  
_**All (except Joe and Blue):**Okay! / Got it! / This will be fun! / Come on!_  
_**Joe:**Okay, here we go. _[turns to the viewers]_Don't forget to yell "Surprise!" too, okay? _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]  
[On the end of this line, everyone, including Joe and Blue, hides underneath the tables. After they hide, Periwinkle, also wearing a party hat, comes into view.]  
_**Periwinkle:**Hello?_  
_**Joe:**Now!_  
[During the next line, everyone hops out from under the tables.]  
_**All (except Periwinkle):****SURPRISE!  
Periwinkle:**_[surprised]_Whoa! Is this a surprise birthday party for me?_  
_**All (except Periwinkle):**Yes! / Yeah! / Uh-huh!_  
[The music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue's Birthday Song" as everybody else (except Periwinkle) begins to sing and dance.]  
_**All (except Periwinkle):  
**_Have a happy birthday, you-ooh!__  
__We'll have a great day too-hoo!__  
__Everybody play, 'cause it's Periwinkle's day.__  
__Happy birthday!__  
[The music ends as Periwinkle applauds their performances.]  
_**Periwinkle:**Wow! Thanks, guys! I feel so... special._  
_**Joe:**And check out what we have planned!_  
[Cut to several different tables; each one with a decoration and a cake or present. During the next line, Mr. Salt and Shovel both pop.]  
_**Mr. Salt:**We've got cake!_  
_**Shovel:**We have presents!_  
[Cut to the other side of Periwinkle's backyard where a cloud of smoke bursts into the air! When it clears, Presto the Rabbit is shown waving his magic wand.]  
_**Presto:**Ta-daa! Prepare to be dazzled by my magic tricks!_  
[On the end of this line, after Presto waves his wand down low, a small cloud of smoke bursts into the air above Presto's hand! When it clears, a sandwich is shown.]  
_**Presto:**Like this! _[takes a bite out of the sandwich]  
[Cut to the front of Periwinkle's backyard gate where Joe and Blue are at.]  
_**Joe:**_[to Periwinkle]_And Periwinkle. We have a special surprise for you!_  
_**Periwinkle:**_[hops into view]_You do?_  
_**Joe:**Yeah!_  
_**Periwinkle:**What is it?!_  
_**Joe:**It's..._  
[During the next line, Periwinkle's backyard gate opens to reveal his childhood friend, Plum, who is also wearing a party hat.]  
_**All (except Periwinkle and Plum):**Plum!_  
_**Periwinkle:**_[surprised]_Plum!_  
_**Plum:**_[waving]_¡Hola, Periwinkle! Feliz cumpleaños!_  
[They both hug each other.]  
_**All (except Periwinkle and Plum):**Aww!_  
_**Periwinkle:**You came all this way to wish me a happy birthday?_  
_**Plum:**¡Sí! I flew from the city by avión: plane!_  
_**Periwinkle:**Wow! _[suddenly confused]_But what made you came all the way here from the city?_  
_**Plum:**Well... _[holds up an invitation to the party]_...Blue gave me this invitación: invitation._  
_**Periwinkle:**_[turns to Blue]_Blue. Are you the one who invited Plum to my birthday party?_  
_**Blue:**_[nods in response; barks "Yes, I am!]  
_**Periwinkle:**_[amazed]_Wow! That's the nicest gift you've ever gotten me! _[hops on over to Blue]_Thanks so much!_  
_**Blue:**_[hugs Periwinkle; barks "You're welcome!"]  
_**Joe:**Hey, Periwinkle. Isn't it time to open up your presents?_  
_**Periwinkle:**Oh, yeah! You're right, Joe! Let's go, everybody!_  
[During the next line, as Periwinkle and everyone else heads o.c. right, Blue hops towards the camera as she gestures the viewers to follow her o.c. left.]  
_**Blue:**_[barks "Follow me!"]  
[Cut to a medium close shot of the other side of Periwinkle's backyard where Blue's magical key friend, Key, is floating by her playroom chest as she hops into view.]  
_**Blue:**_[dancing; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[On the end of this line, the music starts playing "Blue's Room" as Key unlocks said playroom chest where it opens up to reveal Blue's special playroom with Moona flying out; during the next line, as the camera zooms in on the playroom chest, Moona covers the top with glitter and the first half of the title "Blue's" as she makes a U-turn and floats o.c. upper-right, then the same thing happens at the bottom as she floats o.c. lower-left, only she covers it with the second half of the title "Room."]  
_**Moona:**_  
[singing]  
__B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!__  
[The music ends as we fade into Blue's special playroom where Blue, now her puppet form, is standing in front of the tree.]  
_**Blue:**_[dancing]_B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room! Let's play!_  
_**All:**Hi, Blue!_  
_**Blue:**Hi, playroom friends! _[turns to the viewers]_Hi, you!_  
_**Polka Dots:**Hey, Blue. How are you today?_  
_**Blue:**I'm doing better than okay, Polka Dots! And do you wanna know why?_  
_**Polka Dots:**_[filled with anticipation]_Ooh! Yes, yes, yes!_  
_**Blue:**Because today was my neighbor Periwinkle's birthday, today!_  
_**All:**Birthday! / I love birthdays!_  
_**Fred:**_[from o.c.]_Did somebody say "Birthday?"_  
[On the end of this line, Fred comes into view near Blue.]  
_**Blue:**Oh! _[chuckles]_Hey, Fred. Yes, I was just talking Periwinkle's b-_  
_**Handy-Dandy Journal:**_[from o.c.]__Let's journal!_

**Blue:** Oh! _[heads o.c. left]_

_[Cut to the stairway part of the playroom where Blue comes into view holding her polka dotted crayon. The Handy-Dandy Journal somersaults into view as the music begins playing "Write it Down!" During the the next three lines, the Journal hops over Blue's head back and forth.]  
_**Handy-Dandy Journal:  
** _Write it down!_  
_Write it down!_  
_Write it down!_  
**Both:**  
_Let's journal!_  
_[The music ends as Blue turns to the Handy-Dandy Journal.]  
_**Blue:** Hiya, Handy-Dandy Journal!  
**Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Hiya! What are we going to write about?  
**Blue:** I know! Let's write about Periwinkle and his birthday!  
_[The Handy-Dandy Journal then floats down below Blue as he opens himself up.]  
_**Blue:  
**_[writes down her thoughts]  
_ _Write it down._  
_Write it down._  
_Write it down._  
Oh, this is good! Yes!  
_[Handy-Dandy Journal turns himself around to show a picture of Periwinkle and Plum, wearing their party hats, standing to a purple table with a huge birthday cake and a couple of presents on top.]  
_**Blue:** See? This is Periwinkle... _[Periwinkle's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...and Plum, his pal from the city... _[Plum's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...celebrating his birthday! _[the table drawing shakes]_  
_[During the next line, the Handy-Dandy Journal floats back up near Blue as he closes himself up.]  
_**Blue:** _[to the viewers]_ Have you ever had a memory of celebrating your friend's birthday before? _[the viewers responded]_ Really? Well, be sure you write it down in your Handy-Dandy Journal!  
**Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Nice thoughts! _[floats o.c. left]_  
**Blue:** Thanks!  
**Fred:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, Blue!  
**Blue:** Oh! _[heads o.c. center]  
[Cut to the middle of the room where Fred and Polka Dots are as Blue comes into view.]_  
**Blue:** _[waves to Fred]_ Hey, Fred! _[waves to Polka Dots]_ Hey, Polka Dots! What's up?  
**Polka Dots:** Hi, Blue! You won't believe what game Fred and I made up!  
**Blue:** What is it?  
**Fred:** Yeah! It's called...  
**Fred and Polka Dots:** _[in unison]_ "Pin the Tail on the Puppy!"  
**Blue:** _[perplexed]_ "Pin the Tail on the Puppy?"  
**Polka Dots:** Yeah!  
**Blue:** Ooh! That sounds like fun! How do you play?  
**Polka Dots:** First, you take... _[pulls out an orange tail]_ ...this tail... _[hands it to Blue]_  
**Blue:** _[glances at the tail]_ Ooh...  
**Fred:** ...then you try to place it... _[points to the X on the bottom of the puppy on the poster]_ ...on that target...  
**Polka Dots:** ...with your eyes closed!  
**Blue:** With my eyes closed? If I close my eyes, I won't see where I place the tail.  
**Polka Dots:** Right!  
**Fred:** But it's the rule.  
**Blue:** Oh, okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help me pin the tail on the puppy? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Okay, here we go! _[covers her eyes with one arm]_ Okay, so is the poster in front of me or behind me?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
**Blue:** It's behind me? _[the viewers responded]_ Alright, I will slowly walk backwards.  
_[Blue then slowly walk backwards next to the right side of the poster where she slowly turns around while still covering her eyes.]_  
**Blue:** So, does the tail go to my left... _[points the tail to her left side]_ ...or to my right? _[points the tail to her right side]_  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
**Blue:** _[points the tail to her right side]_ I should go to the left? Alright then. _[slowly walks over to the left side]  
[Cut to a close-up of the puppy poster where Blue's standing right next to the target while still covering her eyes.]_  
**Blue:** Okay, so... _[points the tail all the way up to the top]_ ...is this the right spot?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
**Blue:** No? I need to go lower? Alright. _[points the tail all the way down to the bottom]_ Is _this_ the right spot?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
**Blue:** No? I need to go a little higher? Okay then... _[slowly points the tail right in the middle of the target]_ How about now? Is _this_ the right spot?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Blue:** It's at the right spot? Okay, I will put it here!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the target where Blue carefully puts the tail. Pull back as Blue uncovers her eyes.]_  
**Fred:** Yay!  
**Polka Dots:** Hooray!  
**Blue:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We did it! We pinned the tail right on the target!  
**Fred:** That's right, Blue!  
**Polka Dots:** You did it!  
**Blue:** That was a great game, guys!  
**Fred:** Thanks for playing, Blue!  
**Polka Dots:** See you later! _[heads o.c. left along with Fred]_  
**Blue:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ And thank you for helping me pin the tail on the puppy; you sure are a great birthday game expert!  
_[Suddenly, a familiar chiming is heard as we cut to a close-up of the tree where the clock and the door hole's at; Moona flies out from said door hole and floats o.c. center. Cut back to Blue as Moona floats above her head.]  
_**Moona:** It's time to go, Blue!  
**Blue:** Okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Well, we'd better go see Joe; he's waiting for me. _[to her playroom friends]_ Goodbye, everybody!  
**All:** Bye, Blue! / See ya, Blue! / Don't forget to tell Periwinkle we wish him a happy birthday!  
**Blue:** Thanks, guys! See you later! I'll tell him! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Come on!  
_[On the end of this line, the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue's Room" as Moona begins to fly around in a circle while covering the top and bottom with glitter; the glitter then fades as the camera pulls back to Periwinkle's backyard where we see Blue, now back in her original animated form, feeling giddy with excitement. During the next line, Blue's playroom chest closes as Moona floats back inside its keyhole.]  
_**Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[Cut to one of the tables where Joe, Periwinkle, and Plum, are sitting down eating cake as Blue hops into view.]  
_**Joe:** _[notices Blue]_ Oh, hey, Blue! _[notices the viewers]_ And there you are!  
**Periwinkle:** This has been the best birthday I've ever had! _[turns to Plum]_ And I even got to see my old friend again.  
**Plum:** _[hugs Periwinkle]_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Periwinkle!  
**Periwinkle:** Thank you all so much for making this the greatest birthday ever, you guys!  
**Joe:** Oh, you're so welcome, Periwinkle; we're just so happy to be a part of it.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "We sure are!"]_  
_[The music starts playing "The Goodbye Song" as Joe begins to sing.]_

**Joe:  
** _Come on, won't you help me say so long?_

_Everybody sing the goodbye song!_

Ready? Here we go!

**Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Here we go!"]_

_[During the next lines, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings the following words: "Bye!", "Buh-bye!", "See you later!", and "Sweet Potato!"]_

**Joe:**

_[waves to the camera]_

_Bye!_

_[waves each hand to the camera at a time]_

_Buh-bye!_

_[waves to the camera again]_

_See you later!_

_Sweet potato!_

**Joe and Blue:** _[simultaneously]_ Buh-bye!  
**Joe:** See you real soon!  
**Blue:** _[barks "See you real soon!"]  
[The music ends as they all continue eating their cake.]_

**THE END**


End file.
